


Lab Partners

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: lab partners au emicus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

Locus sat down in a seat toward the back, scowling at anyone who looked his way. The kid next to him got up and moved to a different seat after one look at him. Locus didn't smile, but he was happy about the change.

The door to the classroom opened once again and a short, Asian girl walked in. Her hair was dyed purple and tied into a ponytail and her eyeliner was amazingly done, Locus appreciated how long it must've took her to get wings that perfect. Her books were clutched to her chest and a messenger bag was hanging off of one of her shoulders. She was already smiling at the group and everyone except Locus looked away from her awkwardly.

She looked lost as she glanced around the room for a place to sit. She moved for an open seat next to a blonde girl, but she shook her head at her. Locus sighed in resignation when she hesitantly looked over at him and jerked his head at the spot on his right. She grinned happily at him and walked over, her heeled boots clacking against the floor.

"Hey, I'm Emily. What's your name?" Emily slid into her chair and crossed her legs, looking at him expectantly.

"Locus."

"Wow, that's a cool name. Are you new here or something? I don't remember seeing you the other years," Emily cocked her head to the side adorably.

Locus shrugged. "Yeah, my parents moved me here because of my mom's job. She's in the army, so we move a lot."

Emily's eyes widened. "That's awesome! I wish my parents were cool. My dad is a pharmacist and my mom's a librarian. I want to be a surgeon."

Locus raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. "That's a big dream. I don't really know what I want to do. Maybe I'll join the army or something."

"Hey, I could join the army. I'd be a medic. In space, too. You could be a badass soldier. On another planet! That'd be awesome." Emily giggled, her smile lighting up the room.

Locus chuckled as the door opened slowly. The teacher walked in, an older guy with salt and pepper hair, glasses, and shockingly green eyes. He scanned the classroom slowly, then nodded to himself. "Good morning, students. I am Dr. Church," he said in a slow, southern drawl.

Before he could get in another word, the door slammed open once again. Felix, Locus' closest friend walked in, a cocky grin covering his face. Their parents had introduced them to each other and they had hung out over the summer. Locus still wasn't sure if he liked Felix. "Sorry that I'm late, sir. I was trying to get the Freshmen lost."

Locus rolled his eyes as Felix sat down in the seat on his left. Dr. Church continued to drone on as Felix tossed a pencil at Locus. "Hey, man. How's your first day going? Did you make any friends? Did you like your classes?" Felix batted his eyelashes at him sarcastically.

Locus ignored him and turned his eyes to the whiteboard, where Dr. Church was scribbling something down about textbooks. He talked for a few more minutes, then turned the topic to lab partners. He started to pair people off. "Washington and Tucker."

An unhappy looking blonde with freckles and an annoyed black guy with long dreads moved to the first table. They both refused to look at each other. Dr. Church continued on his list.

"Grif and Simmons."

An overweight Hawaiian guy and a red haired freckled guy grinned at each other and walked over to the second table. They instantly started chatting and ignored the rest of the class. The redhead kept rolling his eyes at his friend.

"York and Carolina."

A read haired girl with familiar green eyes folded her arms and glared at Dr. Church. A tan, brunette guy shot the girl a dazzling smile and winked at her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a table, looking irritated with the teacher's choice.

"South and CT."

An incredibly short girl with brown hair that was shaved on one side happily smiled at the tall girl with choppy, blonde hair who had turned Emily away. They moved to a table and stared at the rest of the class.

"Kimball and Mcscouty."

Felix bounced up and winked at Locus. He walked over to a girl that Locus had had in one of his earlier classes and led her to a table. Felix started talking her ear off and Kimball's shoulders sagged as he started making hand motions.

"Locus and Grey."

Locus raised his eyebrows and turned to Emily, who was grinning at him. They walked over to a table in the back, where they sat down on stools and put their bags down.

"Lab partners, huh? I guess you're stuck with me all year, Locus," Emily whispered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Locus shot her a small smile, which she happily returned.


End file.
